


I finally found you

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, articulos del mileniio, espiritos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Yami/Yugi (Atem) en vez de ser el faraón hubiese sido el rey de los ladrones más reconocido en la historia de Egipto?¿O si Akefia en vez de ser el rey de los ladrones hubiese sido el gran faraón que salvó a Egipto de la oscuridad y Marik fue su mejor amigo ambos luchando por el bien de Egipto?¿Que hubiese pasado?
Relationships: Akefia/Bakura Ryou, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Solo quería tener lo que mis mejores amigos tenían solo eso quería. Malik tenía un amigo _espíritu_ al igual que Ryou que los protegía de todo solo yo era el único que sentía que sobraba les tenía envidia.

_-¿Yugi no vas a quedarte?-_

_-Losiento Ryou y Malik pero tengo que ayudar a mi abuelito con la tienda-_

Hubiese preferido seguir estando solo que estar con alguien como tú te odio con todo mi alma.

_-¿Quien eres?-_

**_-Mi_ ** **_nombre es Yami-_ **

Solo quería conocerte quería saber de ti nada más, pero al parecer tú tenías otros planes.

_-¿Ya-Yami que haces?-_

**_-Shh_ ** **_silencio pequeño solo déjate llevar-_ **

Los artículos del milenio esconden secretos que aun no an sido descubiertos pero en una investigación sin ninguna razón lógica 4 de estos artículos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

_-_ _Déjame en_ _paz-_

_**-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?-** _

_-Por_ _favor-_

_**-Maldito** _ _**niño cobarde y llorón-** _

_-¡¡No, no lo hagas!!, ¡¡por favor no me toques!!-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia espero sea de su total agrado sin más..
> 
> Kira:Bienvenidos a leer I finally found you ⭐Al fin te encontré ⭐


	2. Chapter 2

**Narro Yop**

-Juro que volveré maldito y are tu vida un infierno- juro el hombre que se estaba desangrando en la arena

-Ya lo intentaste muchas veces y mira como as acabado, espero los dioses tengan piedad de tu alma- dijo el joven albino que estaba muy lastimado

-Te o-odio- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir

-Dioses tengan piedad de esa pobre alma y de la mía- miro por última vez a su pueblo y sonrió cerrando sus ojos

-No faraón Akefia- todos las personas se acercaron al cuerpo del faraón

Uno de los sacerdotes lo cargo, todos regresaron al pueblo el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover, el silencio reinaba en el pueblo nadie decía ni una palabra.

-Siempre recordaremos a nuestro querido faraón y a su fiel amigo por qué dieron su vida para salvar a Egipto del mal, esperamos que su almas puedan descansar en paz-

Los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana yo ya estoy despierto armando un rompecabezas que mi abuelito me dió para entretenerme y solo me faltaba colocar una pieza.

-Al fin termine- coloque la última pieza y sonreí orgulloso de mi logro

Me levanté mirando a mi alrededor no ví nada fuera de lo usual, volví a suspirar me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con el uniforme escolar una chaqueta y un pantalón color azul marino. Ordene un poco mi cabello me iba a colocar el rompecabezas pero ya no estaba en la mesa me di la vuelta y estaba en mi cama parpadee.

-Que extraño yo te había dejado allá- sin tomarle mucha importancia me lo coloque

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, metí mi almuerzo a la mochila y me diriji asia la puerta para abrirla.

-Abuelito ya me voy- avisé saliendo de la casa

-Hasta luego Yugi- escuche su voz camine unas cuadras hasta que choque con alguien

-Perdón no me fijé por dónde iba- me disculpé con la persona

 **-No te preocupes Yugi-** levante mi mirada topándome con sus ojos color avellana

-Hola Ryou- abracé a mi amigo, el correspondió a mi abrazo

 **-Jejeje** **no soy Ryou, soy Akefia-** me separé mirándolo con más detenimiento

-Perdóname Akefia- sonreí nervioso el solo negó

 **-No te preocupes Yugi-** me miro y frunció un poco el seño

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté el solo sonrio

 **-No jeje, vamos si no se nos ara tarde-** asentí y comenzamos a caminar **-¿Estudiaste para el exámen de ciencias?-** me preguntó

-¿Hoy había examen?- el asintió -demonios no estudie nada, por estar armando este estúpido rompecabezas- se acercó tomando el rompecabezas en sus manos

 **-Yugi** **puedes decirme ¿Quien te dió el rompecabezas?-** su mirada parecía perdida

-Me lo dió mi abuelito ¿por qué?- solo negó con la cabeza

 **-Dime** **¿Te paso algo extraño cuando terminaste de armarlo?-** esta vez yo negué

-No ¿Por qué?- sonrió mirando a los alrededores

 **-Nada** **solo curiosidad-** asentí y seguimos nuestro camino mientras charlabamos

-Mira ahí está Malik- dije señalando al rubio que estaba cruzando la calle

 **-No Yugi ese es Marik-** levanté una ceja y mire de nuevo a mi otro amigo levantando la mano

Nos acercamos más y lo ví con más detenimiento su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos se miraban más opacos.

 **-Hola** **Akefia y Yugi-** nos saludo con alegría

-Hola Marik- dijimos al unisimo haciéndonos reír a los tres

Llegamos al instituto todo paso normal como siempre hice el examen y lo conteste al tin marin seguramente ya salí mal por no estudiar. Al fin salimos del instituto y me dolía la nuca por el peso del rompecabezas.

-No te sientas mal Yugi- mi amigo albino se acercó y me abrazo

-Si Yugi seguro tendrás una buena nota- le siguió mi otro amigo uniéndose al abrazo

-Bien vámonos a casa- dije ellos me miraron con una sonrisa

-Nosotros pensábamos ir al parque vienes- comento el rubio con una sonrisa

-Mm.. perdónenme chicos pero le prometí al abuelo que le ayudaría- ellos me miraron un poco tristes

-No te preocupes Yugi tal vez a la próxima- asentí y me despedí de ellos

Mientras desde las sombras una persona deja ver su cabello tricolor y ojos rojos como la sangre sonriendo mirando desde lejos al albino, al rubio y al pequeño tricolor.

  
-Te dije que volvería Akefia- dijo acercándose teniendo una distancia exacta para no ser visto -esta vez no podrás detenerme-

_**Continuara.....⭐💜💌** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos a seguir cuando los guiones aparezcan así es que los Yamis están hablando, si parecen normal son los hikaris y otras personas. Y si aparece cursiva es que los hikaris están hablando con sus espíritus.


End file.
